Koakuma (KKHTA) vs Dr. Kiyama (Railgun)
This is the first Death Battle created by Alice (the user LuckyEmile), using a battle idea they've had for a long time. It was completed on 31st December 2015. INTERLUDE: Wiz: Ever since man has been able to imagine, they have wished to do things that would be naturally impossible to them: Super powers! Boomstick: But what happens when we give our characters too many powers? Well, we get a thing called Multi-Skill, which can be used by a few too many characters... Wiz: Like Dr. Kiyama, the "Undresstress" from A Certain Scientific Railgun... Boomstick: ...and Koakuma, the bloodlusting familiar from Koishi Komeiji's Heart-Throbbing Adventure. Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to see who would win... A Death Battle! KOAKUMA: Wiz: On the 3rd of October, 2022, Koishi Komeiji had forgotten a fishing rod, so went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for help. Boomstick: But DON'T think this is some cute little Touhou game... This stuff is really messed up! Wiz: After Koishi began combatting and brutally beating some of the residents of the manor, the innocent-seeming Koakuma was sent to fetch Satori Komeiji, a mind-reading "Third Eye", and Koishi's sister, to stop this rampage. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Koakuma wasn't expecting that mind-reading part, and Satori blew Koakuma's cover as a cute and innocent thing... Wiz: Satori revealed that Koakuma actually hated everyone, apart from her mistress Patchouli Knowledge, and wished death and torture upon them. Boomstick: Not only that, but in episode 8, it was revealed Koakuma had TWO FREAKING TONGUES! Oh yeah, and the ability to take the abilities of those who had died... But serious... Those two tongue are just... Brrrr... Wiz: Due to this ability, Koakuma was able to become more and more powerful every time a character dies... And in this series, characters seem to die a lot, so she has a large arsenal up her sleeve. Boomstick: She can control thunder and electricity with the powers of Iku, can turn invisible with the powers of Sunny Milk, turn people blind with the powers of Mystia, and control sounds with the powers of Luna Child! Wiz: And that's not all, those are just the simple ones. After Cirno killed Star Sapphire along with herself, Koakuma gained the abilities to detect people with a sort of personal radar, as well as cryokinesis: even creating unmeltable ice! Boomstick: What's kind of ice can't melt it? Anyway, she also has the... interesting ability to manipulate miracles, seen is this series to be able to create rainstorms inside, and also summon snakes as a Deus Ex Machina! You name a miracle, and she can summon it! But perhaps her most complex ability to what she can do, is the one took from Youmu Konpaku. Wiz: Somehow, she is actually able to summon two swords, and use them perfectly thanks to Youmu's abilities. The longer sword is a katana known as Roukanken, which was forged by yōkai and can cut almost anything, and the shorter sword is a wakizashi known as Hakurouken, which can slice through people's confusion. Boomstick: Thanks to what you just said, I have a lot of confusion for her to slice through... Anyway, Youmu can also travel extremely fast, almost the speed of light, and Koakuma has even shown to have great reaction time... However, what makes things worse is that it's implied she has the powers of Yukari Yakumo at her disposal... Who can manipulate the portal-like gaps! Wiz: Although, to not over complicate and over power Koakuma, we are going to use her in Pre-Reisen form, that is, before Reisen is killed, as things get really messy from there, to the point of the Great Dragon God dying, which would quite possibly make Koakuma nigh-omnipotent! Boomstick: but even without all these powers, Koakuma has been shown to have some of her own little abilities, being able to cast simple danmaku spells and being able to summon a ring which paralyses anything within it. She is also a very persuasive person... Heck, if it wasn't for Satori, everyone would still think she wouldn't even be able to hurt a fly! She also possessed the strength to beat up Flandre Scarlet early on in the flashback episodes of 17 and 18, putting her in a worse state than Koishi did. And still had Flan follow their plan... Wiz: However, it would be unfair for her not to have weaknesses, I'm sure we can all agree, so it's good to know she actually has some. Her most notable one is her "huge demonic presence". This makes her invisibility and sound muting practically pointless, as she can still be sensed out. Boomstick: And for all her power, she still can't beat the likes of Reimu, and even Reisen gave her a little trouble. And whilst fast to react, she is also easy to react to, causing her sneak attacks to fail a lot... It's also implied her danmaku doesn't have very good aim... How do you shoot that many bullets, and fail to hit someone? Wiz: But even with these weakness, Koakuma is still one very powerful girl, and not one to be messed with... Koakuma: "watch your tongue, Miko. I'm gonna be the strongest demon in Gensokyo!" Reimu: "!?" Koakuma: "THUNDERHEAD PINKEEN!!" DR. KIYAMA: Boomstick: Dr. Harumi Kiyama is a researcher of espers and A.I.M diffusion fields, so it doesn't come as a surprise she knows how to use multiple esper abilities. Wiz: Even as a young women, she was a researcher, but was placed as a teacher for the so-called "Child Errors" for part of an experiment... Which went horribly wrong. Boomstick: Due to bond of a teacher and her students, Kiyama set the rest of her research to trying to revive them, casing her to have a lack of sleep, the reason for the bags under her eyes. But by far the most INTERESTING part of her is... *clips of Dr. Kiyama removing clothing from the anime are shown* Wiz: Boomstick, no... We're talking about her status as a Multi-Skill Esper, not her reputation of the "Undresstress"! Boomstick: But that's the best urban legend ever! Awww, oh well... Anyway, Kiyama found she could use the brains and A.I.M. diffusion fields of espers to create a supercomputer network! Wiz: In order to create this network, she created the Level-Upper, which was used by about ten thousand people. A side effect of this was she was able to tap into their powers, giving her the ability of: Multi-Skill! Boomstick: Some simple skills brought about by this are teleportation, wind manipulation, Earth manipulation and water manipulation, also being able to create water, both in the form of waves, and small bullet-like drops, which she can fire at opponent. Wiz: She also possesses the ability of telekinesis, and can slice through solid concrete with just mind power alone! When it comes to defence, she can create a force field around her, and thanks to Jufuku Miho, can become invisible when she needs to, as well as unnoticeable if she wants to be! Boomstick: According to the 4-komas, Dr. Kiyama also has pyrokinesis and mind reading! It's also implied she has ice manipulation too. She's also got the ability to create a sword-like cutting beam in her hand, WHICH IS AWESOME! Wish I could do that... Wiz: But what is quite possibly one of Dr. Kiyama's greatest ability is her Graviton Manipulation. With this, she can turn aluminium objects, like drinking cans, into high-powered bombs! Whilst these type of bombs have been countered, they still pack an extraordinary punch, almost blowing up a building... And even then, it was being held back by Touma's ability! Boomstick: Of course, if beam-swords and Coca Cola bombs aren't good enough, Dr. Kiyama does have one last trick up her sleeve... Wiz: Well, she can't summon it at will, but if she overloads the network, her powers will escape her body and summon an entity known as "A.I.M Burst". *clip of A.I.M. Burst emerging from Kiyama and roaring from the anime* Boomstick: URGH! What the hell is that thing? Wiz: A.I.M. Burst is a foetus-like creature and the personification of the Level-Upper, and so naturally has access to Multi-Skill as well, but uses it much less than Dr. Kiyama. It can regenerate from wounds, and this even makes it bigger, making it even more terrifyingly creepy! Boomstick: You can say that again! A.I.M. Burst can fly, and also has tentacles, which it can use to throw opponents, and to coil around them. Oh god, you sure this isn't some creepy fanfic? Wiz: A.I.M. Burst, however, is very sensitive, and so reacts violently to pain, even though it can reheal itself. However, Kiyama has no control over it, other than being able to weaken it by turning off the Level Upper, which takes away the healing factor. However, A.I.M. Burst's greatest weakness is it's core: if it is destroyed, A.I.M. Burst will die. Boomstick: Going back to the doctor, she can easily underestimate opponents, like when she constantly thought Misaka was using full power in their battle. She also realises that attacks from behind are effective, even being weak to them herself. Wiz: Also, being human, she has the regular human weaknesses, like being put unconscious by a point-blanc attack from Misaka. And whilst smart, she doesn't entirely understand how society works. Whilst showing she is smart enough to be able to create a supercomputer to rival that of Tree Diagram, her methods are, well... Boomstick: Illegal? Wiz: Exactly... Her lack of sleep has also caused a bit of insanity within her, which can cause her to have dramatic freak-outs, although over understandable situations. Boomstick: Of course, don't let these weaknesses fool you, Kiyama was able to take out Anti-Skill, and was even a challenge for Misaka, a Level 5 esper! Wiz: Dr. Kiyama's knowledge in espers also gave her great control over the multi-skill, and can use multiple skills at once! Boomstick: Heck, even without the creepy foetus, she'd be a good challenge for anyone... Dr Kiyama: "I would do anything to save them, anything in the entire world. The whole city can hate and revile me, I don't care! I'm not going to let anything stop me now!" FIGHT Dr. Kiyama is walking in an empty city, and looks around to find someone to ask for directions. She sees Koakuma, and walks towards her. "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know where I am exactly?" She asks in her usual dry manner. Koakuma was shaking, looking nervous. "E-Erm... No... Sorry" Dr. Kiyama, curious, decided to read Koakuma's mind, only to be shocked by what the familiar was thinking. She stepped back a bit and looked at Koa. "You have some pretty messed up thoughts, you know", she informed her. "What?!? Another mind reader? Well, I'm not letting this one get away!" Said Koakuma suddenly, no longer a cute, innocent creature. FIGHT! Koakuma charges up an electric attack in her hand and fires it at Kiyama, who quickly creates a forcefield around herself. She disbands it as the attack fades. "Hmm? An electromaster... You shouldn't be as good as the Level 5 though..." Said the doctor with a dry taunt. She raises her hand to be level with here opponent, and shoots water bullets at her. Quick to react, Koakuma flies up into the air to dodge them. However, Kiyama simply lifts her arm up a bit to aim once again at Koa. To counter this, Koakuma creates an ice shield, however it starts to crack, so she instead throws it it Dr. Kiyama. "Oh... Seems I was wrong...?" States Kiyama with a hint of confusion as she dodges the icy projectile. "I suppose you're also a multi-skill?" "SHUT UP, CHUCKLENUGGETS!" Shouts the demonic familiar, who then suddenly flies straight toward Dr. Kiyama. They both throw a few punches at each other, then Koakuma blinds Kiyama. "Huh? What's going on?" Questioned Kiyama. "Oh. I've only blinded you, it's nothing." Teased Koakuma, and then kicks Dr. Kiyama into a wall. The Doctor struggles to get up, but upon managing to do so is kicked again. In fear of being killed, the doctor throws a punch, which catches Koakuma and knocks her crimson-haired foe to the ground, cancelling the effects of blindness. "And, well that's much better." States the labcoat-clad women, as she charges up a flame in a her hand. "Hey! Don't think you've won!" Koakuma says, also desperate. She charges up and unmelting ice attack and they both fire at each other, causing a clash in the middle! "Hmm, ice that doesn't melt... An interesting esper ability i've never seen..." Kiyama notes to herself, impressed. "But tell me, can it survive this?" A large waves of water suddenly appears and smashes through Koakuma's ice, then targets her, knocking her over. Koakuma sees a stone of the ground at throws it at Dr. Kiyama, who instantly counters it with her telekinesis, posting it back to sender. Koakuma then covers her self in thunderclouds and turns invisible, and mutes her sound. However, despite this, it works to no avail and she is hit by Kiyama again. "W-what?!? How is this possible?" Commanded Koakuma. "Oh, maybe it's just you have a huge presence on you, you're easy to sense out. It's how I hit you earlier..." Replied Kiyama casually, almost with a hint of humour. Infuriated by the humiliation, Koakuma summon an interesting look black ring around Dr. Kiyama. Dr. Kiyama looks down and sees she's paralysed. "Oh... And now I can't move... You sure use your multi-skill well..." Says Dr. Kiyama with a smirk. "... but not as well as I do...". Suddenly, the floor beneath them cracks and collapses, allowing Dr. Kiyama to fall from the ring. She uses her abilities to float down gracefully, whilst Koakuma lands on her face. Koakuma gets up and summons her two swords. Kiyama, ready to counter it, summons her sword beam and the two engage in combat through their swords. After a few hits, Koakuma slashes at Dr. Kiyama's beam with her Roukanken, managing to cut through it. Prepared, Dr. Kiyama jumps back and heights th ground in front of her to use as a shield. "The things this sword cannot cut are close to none!" Koakuma informs her enemy she slices through the cement protect. "Are we done here?" "Hmm..." Said Dr. Kiyama, as she secretly moved hard hand behind her back, using her telekinesis to place a drinks can within her grip. "I suppose... You might be!" She suddenly teleports the can behind Koakuma and uses her graviton manipulation to turn it into a high powered bomb. Kiyama summons her forcefield, but Koakuma is caught off guard. BOOM! Nearby buildings are destroyed and Koakuma is collapsed on the ground. Dr. Kiyama looks at her, seeing her as a lesser being. She turns round and walks away. However, suddenly Koakuma grabs onto her. "Attacks from behind, huh? Sneaky!" Taunted Koakuma. "W-What?!? But how did you...?" Dr. Kiyama was desperate to find words, both scared and surprised. "Oh that?... Hmm, it must have been a miracle!" She replied, laughing a little to herself, showing off her two tongues. Before Kiyama could react, Koakuma electrocuted her, causing her to faint. Koakuma drops her to the ground and looks down at her. She summons her swords again. "Okay, now let's end this..." She said to the unconscious brunette, however, a blue streak suddenly emerges from Dr. Kiyama's head. She looks up to inspect it, as it materialises into a foetus-like creature. Upon completion, it roars at her with a messy, water-like scream. Koakuma looks up at it, and smirks. However, before she could react, the creature summoned icicles and shot them at her. Koakuma does them and fires some ice danmaku back at it, getting a few hit, which caused A.I.M Burst to cry out in pain. Koakuma start to laugh a little, but A.I.M Burst regenerates, getting bigger as it does so, and grows tentacles. Even Koakuma found this a little disgusting and flies up to fight it. However, it wraps its tentacles found her ankle and throws her into a wall. Koakuma gets up growls at the monster. She picks up her swords and starts chopping at A.I.M Burst, but it only makes it bigger. To defend itself from the terrible pain, it coils it's tentacles around Koakuma and starts to strangle her, causing her to choke a little. However, Koa summons a gap on the tentacle and amputates it, freeing herself. She gets and looks at A.I.M Burst, and makes herself invisible again. The next thing the viewer sees is A.I.M Burst's core burst out its body, and Koakuma makes herself visible again, holding the core in her hands. She smashes the core in her hands. A.I.M Burst screams in agony, and Koakuma puts it out of it misery by electrocuting it ashes. Dr. Kiyama gets up, a little wobbly, but manages to stand up. Koakuma the suddenly appears near her, and decapitates her with a gap, catching her head. KO! CONCLUSION Boomstick: Hmm, well then... That's a ... Pleasant ending... Wiz: Let's be honest, without A.I.M Burst, Koakuma pretty much had victory in sight from the start. Whilst yes, Kiyama can break the ground with mental wishes, that's all she could really break with it. Boomstick: And of course, her deadly graviton bomb attack can be countered with Koakuma's miracles... Or she could used her electromastery to save herself in the same way that Misaka did! Wiz: Talking of Misaka, she was able to beat both Dr. Kiyama suppressed, and A.I.M Burst going all out, one after the other! Whilst perhaps this doesn't directly show why Koakuma wins, I think fact she was nearly on par with Reimu, who's got experience fighting almost every time of monster thinkable, even Gods, is good enough to say she's extremely power, whilst Kiyama still doesn't stand a chance against a powerful Level 5, and so doesn't stand much luck other powerful foes... Boomstick: and just because A.I.M Burst has a halo doesn't mean it's a God either. It reacts violently to pain, and so having a load of ways to hurt it at your disposal can really help! Sure it grows bigger, like some messed up Majin Buu, but if you can remove the core, the whole idea of strength is out the window... Wiz: And yes, whilst Dr. Kiyama had some superior abilities to Koakuma, like being able to not be sensed when invisible, but Koakuma could counter that using her personal radar from Star. And anything else, she can just dodge: and, come on, she comes from a world where dodging is essential! Boomstick: Looks like Dr. Kiyama didn't have enough skills for victory... The winner, is Koakuma! POLL Who do you think will be victorious? Koakuma (KKHTA) Dr. Kiyama Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LuckyEmile Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles